


Sewing Circles

by Styles_Tomlinson_123



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Punk!Louis, Punk!Zayn, Sewing, Smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, nerdy!Harry, pesy - Freeform, this turned out longer than i thought, whoo, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styles_Tomlinson_123/pseuds/Styles_Tomlinson_123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm only here because it was either this or get expelled."</p><p>"But wouldn't a character like you rather get expelled?" Harry spoke up, quickly blushing after realising what he had said.</p><p>Louis smirked, "I like surprising people."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sewing Circles

**Author's Note:**

> i literally sat down and wrote this in one day. it's a lot longer than i had originally intended, but i'm happy. c:
> 
> unbeta'd. feel free to catch any mistakes. ^-^
> 
> [EDIT: honestly what even is this fic, lol. who was i]

Harry hummed quietly as he walked down the street. The sun shone brightly onto his face and a cool wind rustled through his dark curls. Today would be different. He could feel it.

He walked into the building where he favorite after school club would meet. Sewing club. Something about just made the blood roar in his veins and his smile to brighten. He waved to a few of the fellow members, greeting them with hellos and waves. When he sat down in his usual chair, he noticed someone new.

The boy had caramel hair that sweeped up into a quiff and bright blue eyes, but they were surrounded by thick black lines that aligned perfectly with the rest of his, er, artwork. His had a sleeve on his right arm and multiple other tattoos scattered along his other arm and chest, from where it was exposed from the swoop neck of his black T-shirt. His black skinny jeans clung perfectly onto his legs and were tucked into massive black combat boots. He also had piercings in his nose, ears, and eyebrows, which Harry found rather unattractive, despite the guy's looks.

The guy turned and smirked at Harry, causing him to blush. Harry pushed up his thick, black rimmed glasses and nervously tugged on the collar of his white T-shirt.

"Everyone, today we have a new member of Sewing Circles! Everyone please welcome Louis Tomlinson!"

There was a polite clap around the room and Louis rolled his eyes.

"I'm only here because it was either this or get expelled."

"But wouldn't a character like you rather get expelled?" Harry spoke up, quickly blushing after realising what he had said.

Louis smirked, "I like surprising people."

Harry gulped. He wasn't used to so much attention on him and he felt the skin in his cheeks heat up even more.

"Today we will be working in partners on a friendship quilt. Since both you, Harry, and Louis seem to be getting along so well, you'll be paired together," the head member said.

Louis rolled his eyes and Harry blushed.

Once they had all been partnered up, they began to discuss and plan their quilts.

"So, um, what do you think you'd want on the blanket?" Harry stuttered.

"I think we should have the word 'coexist' in the different religious symbols on it."

Harry bit his lip to hide a smile, "Yeah. That'd be great."

"We should also put a skull because those things are badass."

And whoops. There goes Harry's grin.

\--

"It's not stupid!"

"Harry, that's stupid."

Harry huffed as they walked down the crowded boardwalk, deciding this conversation was going nowhere near the direction he wanted.

"I'm juat saying that if we put the interlocking gender symbols on our quilt, we'll make people from both genders happy," Harry argued.

"Well I don't give a rat's ass about pleasing both genders. I had to give my gender to this porn site and there was three options."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, "What's the third one?"

"Other."

"Oh."

"There's no other gender."

"Yeah I know."

"Do you really?" Louis asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Harry blushed and nodded.

"You blush a lot don't you?" Louis asked, narrowing his eyes, "Why?"

"I, uh, I don't know," Harry stuttered, blushing harder.

Louis chuckled and shook his head.

They continued walking until we got to a little old music store and Louis dragged Harry into. It smelled like old records and there was dust on the shelves. It smelled musky and the lights were dim; Harry kept tripping over his feet.

Harry scrunched his nose, "How can you see what music you're looking at? It's so dark in here."

Louis chuckled, "Your eyes will adjust. Just give it a minute."

They walked to the back where there was two guys snogging behind the counter. One had tanned skin and tons of tattoos and piercings, and hair that was dark as night and styled up into a quiff. The other was surprisingly tattooless and had light blonde hair.

"Oi! Lover boys!" Louis shouted, interrupting the two.

They pulled back, both of their were flushed and they were breathing heavy.

"Oh sod off. Like we haven't caught you fucking some bloke in the back of this shop," dark hair said, rolling his eyes.

"Who's your friend?" light hair said, gesturing to Harry.

"This is Harry. He's my sewing partner," Louis smirked.

"You actually went through with it?" dark hair chuckled, "You continue to suprise me."

"What can I say? I like surprising people."

"Hey Harry. M'Niall and this loser here is my boyfriend Zayn. It's a pleasure to meet you," light hair, er Niall, said, holding out his hand.

Harry smiled and shook his hand, "Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Zayn and Louis went off to the back to look at new arrivals and Harry stayed by the register.

"It's nice to finally meet someone else without tattoos. Seems like every bloke Louis drags in is covered in tattoos," Niall shook his head, "He'll never learn."

Harry nodded, "How many guys has Louis been with exactly?"

Niall blew out a breath of air and shook his head, "I dunno. I lost count after ten."

Harry sputtered, "Holy shit."

"So you do swear. Thought a pansy like you didn't do that."

Harry blushed and pushed his glasses further up his face because they were falling.

"I, um, I-I do," he said quietly before adding, "And I'm not a pansy!" as an afterthought.

Louis rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Let's just go to the stupid craft store and get the thread and head back. I don't wanna be stuck with you all day."

Harry felt his heart sink, but nodded anyway.

"Hey. Here's my number. Ring me anytime Louis gets to be too much to handle," Niall whispered, handing Harry a slip od paper with his number scrawled across it.

"Thanks," Harry whispered back and smiled before heading out the door with Louis.

The walk to the craft store was quiet. Almost eerily so. When they arrived at the shop, Louis held the door open for him and Harry blushed like mad. Louis walked behind him as they walked to the sewing area and the whole time, he could feel eyes on his bum. He turned around once they got there and quirked an eyebrow.

"Do you mind?"

Louis shook his head, "Nah man. You've got a cute little bum. I'd love to be the first to hit that."

Harry blushed like mad before turning to all the different thread colors and sighing.

"Which colors did you wanna get? We can have anything but green."

"Why not green?"

"Because green's an ugly color."

"But your eyes are green and I think they're beautiful."

Harry blushed, yet again, "Then we can have green."

They eventually picked out all the colors they wanted and checked out with small smiles on their faces.

By the time they reached back to the building, everyone had left and the building was locked.

"Fucking hell. I was supposed to get the leader to sign a slip saying I was here," Louis cursed.

"Liam? I'm his neighbor. I could get him to sign it for you," Harry said quietly.

Louis spun around and smiled at him, "Really?! You'd do that for me?! Thank you Harry!"

Louis beamed and wrapped his arms tightly around Harry. Harry giggled and tentatively hugged back.

When they let go, Louis handed his paper and bag to Harry before waving and walking away.

"Just give it to me before school tomorrow!" he called as he walked off.

"Ok," Harry said quietly, smiling madly.

\--

Harry bounced nervously on his toes, a waves of nerves washing through him.

"Harry!"

Harry turned and gave Louis a nervous smile, "Hello."

"Did you get my paper signed?"

Harry nodded and reached his binder for the slip that had Liam's curly signature on it.

"Here you go," he said quietly, handing the paper over to Louis.

Louis tousled his hair, "Thanks."

Before Harry had a chance to say anymore, Louis had strutted away.

\--

"I don't know Leigh, he's just so hard to read."

Leigh-Anne sighed, "Don't read so much into it. I'm sure he's just not used to letting a lot of people in."

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his chocolate colored curls, "You're right. Besides, I'm sure he wouldn't want a nerd like me."

"Harry," Leigh-Anne said quietly, holding Harry's and giving it a small squeeze, "You're not a loser."

"But I am. I wear big geeky glasses, my hair is frizzy, my clothes are atrocious, and I'm just plan ugly."

"Harry Edward Styles! I don't ever wanna hear those words come out of your mouth ever again! Let's go to your house after school and get you dolled up for your sewing club meeting, "Leigh-Anne smiled.

Harry beamed, "Thanks Leigh."

"No problem Haz."

\--

"These trousers are too small," Harry whined, picking at the material of the tight, white jeans.

"But they make your legs look longer. I didn't even think that was possible," Leigh-Anne smiled, playing with a piece of her straightened hair.

Harry giggled and pulled on a loose red V-neck Leigh-Anne had picked out.

"Looking good. If you weren't gay, I'd totally jump you."

Harry giggled again and pushed his glasses further up his face.

Harry gave Leigh-Anne one last hug before walking out the door and into town to the meeting place. He pulled open the door and walked into rhe cool, air conditioned building. Harry scanned the room until he spotted the punk boy standing in the corner, talking to a girl with bright pink hair.

"Is that Harry?" Perrie asked, pointing at something behind Louis.

Louis turned around and his jaw almost hit the floor. Harry was wearing jeans that clung onto his long legs and his hair had been pushed back into some sort of quiff. He still wore the thick glasses, but it almost made him more hot.

"I wouldn't mind having those legs wrapped around my waist," Louis said lowly, playing with his lip ring.

Perrie chuckled and gave him a playful push, "Go talk to him."

Harry blushed madly as he watched Louis walked over to him, not missing the not-so-subtle once he had received.

"Hey handsome," Louis winked.

Harry blushed, "H-hi. You, um, you ready to start the quilt t-tod-day?"

Louis chuckled, "As long as I get to bend you over the table."

Harry's blushed darkened, "O-ok-k. Um, l-let's start-t."

They walked over and began on the quilt, sewing patches here and there and sewing them together as the quilt began to grow. There was various colors all throughout the quilt and in the dead center was a rainbow.

"A rainbow," Louis had explained it, "Began we're both gay and rainbows symbolize gay rights."

Harry smiled and shook his, continuing on with the work.

"Ok guys! Time's up! We'll continue this tomorrow and I'd like to thank you all for a wonderful day today!" Liam smiled.

Louis and Harry quickly packed up and decided that Harry would take the quilt home. Liam signed Louis's slip and pinched Perrie's bum, who was currently being gropped by her girlfriend Jesy as they snogged. Perrie squeaked and flipped Louis off, but her lips never left Jesy's.

"Hey my parents and sisters aren't gonna be home for awhile, would you like to come over and hang out?" Louis offered, smiling.

Harry blushed and nodded, "S-sure."

They walked quietly down the street to the suburbs where Louis lived. They walked up to a large white house where Louis unlocked the door and they walked inside.

"This is my house," Louis said, half-gesturing, half-typing away on his phone.

"It looks... homey," Harry commented.

"Whatever."

Harry felt his phone buzz and he pulled it out, noticing a text from Leigh-Anne.

**Leigh:** _how's the date going?_

**Haz:** _it isn't a date! he just invited me over to his house to hang out because his family isn't here!_

**Leigh:** _ooh. make sure to use protection._

 **Haz:** _shut up._

**Leigh:** _aww is little hazzie blushing?_

**Haz:** _goodbye leigh-anne._

 **Leigh:** _ooh, using my full name harold._

 **Haz:** _that isn't my full name._

 **Leigh:** _it could be._

 **Haz:** _whatever. goodbye._

 **Leigh:** _bye! xx_

Harry chuckled quietly and pocketed his phone. Louis quirked an eyebrow.

"Texting your boyfriend?"

Harry blushed, "I-I don't have a boyfriend."

"You're cute enough."

Harry blushed harder, "Whatever."

They walked into the kitchen where Louis pulled out a couple beers.

"Want one?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't drink."

"Shame," Louis said and opened the beer.

Harry sighed and looked around the kitchen, "Nice place you've got here."

"Whatever."

Harry sighed and shook his head, "You seem to say that a lot."

Louis shrugged and set down his beer, "I have an idea what we could be doing."

"Oh yeah?"

Louis nodded and pulled Harry closer by his belt loops, "You better believe I do."

Harry blushed and wrapped his arms around Louis's neck.

"You smell like Vanilla beans," Louis smiled.

Harry giggled, "You smell like mint."

Harry chuckled, "Thanks."

Louis dragged Harry to he bedroom and pushed him on the bed, straddling his waist. He took off Harry's shirt and Louis pressed kisses down Harry's chest to the waistband of the white jeans. Harry threw his head back and moaned.

Louis palmed Harry through his jeans as he moved up and smashed his lips onto Harry's, licking his way inside. Harry's hands were in Louis's hair as Louis moved his hand and started grinding against Harry. Louis quickly sat up and took off his shirt. Harry panted and ran his hands down Louis's chest, poking at Louis's small tummy.

Louis chuckled and moved to Harry's buckle and quickly popped it off and took off his jeans and boxers in one swoop.

"Holy shit," Louis breathed, "You're huge."

Harry chuckled breathlessly, "Thanks."

Louis licked up the underside before taking the tip into his mouth and sucking on it.

"Fuck," Harry moaned and gripped onto Louis's feathery hair.

Louis moved down slowly, licking at Harry's shaft as he moved down until his nose reached Harry's stomach.

"Your mouth," Harry groaned out, "Is so fucking sinful."

Louis moaned around Harry and popped off to take a breath before moving back on and bobbing his head up and down.

Harry bit tightly on his bottom lip, staring at Louis through lust-filled eyes. Louis looked up and his blue eyes met Harry's and Harry lost it, coming down Louis's throat with a low groan.

Louis continued to bob his head until Harry whined of sensitivity.

"Think you're ok to continue?" Louis asked, quickly pulling of his jeans and boxers.

"Shit, yeah, ok," Harry panted.

Louis nodded and grabbed a condom and lube from the side table. He squirted the lube onto three of his fingers and reached behind him to bring to his entrance. His jaw dropped open as he slid a finger in, slowly thrusting it in an out. Harry felt his length fattening up again at the sight of Louis fingering himself.

Harry bit his bottom lip and brought one of his fingers to join Louis's and Louis moaned as he slipped it in.

"T-take the lube," Louis stuttered and gave the lube to Harry.

Harry pulled his finger out and quickly lubed up his fingers and pushing Louis's out. Louis wiped his sticky fingers on the duvet and pushed back against Harry's finger.

"More, more, I can take more," Louis whined.

Harry slipped in another finger before thrusting it in and out and scissoring them.

"Yes, yes, yes," Louis panted, bouncing on the fingers on his hole.

Harry slipped in a third finger before he pulled Louis down by the back of his neck and kissing him roughly.

"Harry please," Louis whimpered against his lips.

Harry slipped his fingers out before flipping them over and rolling the condom on and lubing up. He put Louis's legs in his shoulders and lining up and slowly pushing in. Louis's eyes squeezed shut and he clung tightly onto Harry's arms.

"Go slowly. I haven't bottomed in ages," Louis panted.

Harry nodded and kissed Louis's leg as he bottomed out. He bit his bottom lip as he tried not to start thrusting from the way Louis felt around his length.

"O-ok," Louis said quietly; Harry almost missed it.

He slowly pulled out and rocked his hips forward. Louis moaned and his legs fell to either side of Harry. Harry sat up and brought Louis's hips up and started to thrust in and out quickly. The little 'uh, uh, uh's falling from Louis's lips only stirring Harry on more.

Harry brought a hand down and slapped Louis's bum, watching it jiggle and redden. Louis moaned and bucked his hips down to meet Harry's thrusts. Harry smirked darkly and did it again, watching it redden even more.

"You like this don't you?" Harry asked, thrusting into Louis's prostate as emphasis, "Bottoming like the little bitch you are."

When Louis didn't answer, Harry spanked him again.

"Answer me!"

"Yes! Yes I do like bottoming like the bitch I am," Louis moaned, moving his hands to his own bum and squeezing it.

"And why haven't you done it more often?"

"Because their dicks don't compare to yours!" Louis yelled, spreading his bum cheeks further in attempt to take in more of Harry.

"Good boy. And I didn't have o tell you to say that," Harry groaned.

Louis moaned as he squeezed his eyes shut, the grip on his own bum almost unable to handle. He dropped his hands to grip the pillow under his head as his back arched.

"I'm not gonna last much longer," Louis panted, the drag of Harry's member overwhelming him, along with the sound skin slapping on skin.

Harry thrusted quickly into Louis, straight into his prostate. Louis's bed arched obscenely as he came onto his chest, completely untouched, moaning Harry's name loudly. Harry groaned and his hips stuttered as he came into the condom.

After they rode out their highs, Harry collapsed onto Louis's chest, breathing heavily. Louis ran a hand through Harry's sweaty curls and chuckled, out of breath.

"You kept your glasses on," he giggled.

Harry chuckled, "Yeah I did."

Harry sat up and pulled out gently, taking off the condom and tying it to throw away in the garbage.

"Why did you bottom if you usually top?" Harry asked, lying next to Louis.

Louis shrugged, "I wasn't lying when I said your dick doesn't compare to the others. I don't let just everyone around this bum of mine."

Harry chuckled, "Well thanks. I'm guessing I'm not allowed to tell anyone about how we have sex?"

"You're assuming we're gonna have it more than once?" Louis asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, um, I-"

"Harry it's fine. That was fucking awesome. Best sex I've ever had. I'm not gonna be able to walk tomorrow," Louis said, interrupting Harry's stuttering.

Harry blushed, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Louis smiled and turned toward Harry, "So do you wanna go out sometime?"

And there was the side of Louis Harry was sure only Niall and Zayn got to see. The nervous, stuttering side.

Harry smiled, "I'd love to."

And Louis's answering smile was enough to keep anybody happy.

\--

A week later, Harry and Louis were officially dating and they couldn't be happier. Both Leigh-Anne and Niall were happy and proud to see their best mates finally settling down.

At Sewing Circles, Louis and Harry's blanket won the prize of best friendship quilt and one for the best patch. They looked at their patch in pride, loving how their names looked in cursive next to one another.

In celebration, the two of them went with their friends to a local restaurant where they were currently bring pestered on who tops. They all nearly choked on the answer.

"What can I say?" Louis said, leaning back in his chair, "I like surprising people."

**Author's Note:**

> i bet you all thought that'd be bottom!harry.
> 
> ha.
> 
> i laugh at you.
> 
> XD


End file.
